Passenger vehicles, such as automobiles and aircraft, often include vehicle information systems for satisfying passenger demand for access to viewing content, such as entertainment, information content, or other viewing content, while traveling.
Conventional vehicle information (or entertainment) systems typically include overhead cabin video systems or seat-based video systems with individual controls such that viewing content is selectable by the passengers. The viewing content can include audio and video content that is derived from a variety of content sources. Prerecorded viewing content, such as motion pictures and music, can be provided by internal content sources, such as audio and video players, that are installed aboard the vehicle. The conventional vehicle information systems likewise can include an antenna system for receiving viewing content, such as live television programming and/or Internet content, transmitted from one or more content providers (or sources) that are external to, and/or remote from, the vehicle.
Such conventional vehicle information systems, however, suffer from numerous disadvantages. Selection of the viewing content, for example, can prove difficult due to the awkward placement and operation of the user controls. Similarly, the video systems of the vehicle information systems typically are located distally from the passenger controls, such as overhead and/or on an opposing seatback. Some passengers, for example, wish to play games during travel but find the vehicle information systems to be complicated to operate and the games difficult to enjoy.
In addition, when participating in multiplayer games with other passengers traveling aboard the passenger vehicle, conventional vehicle information systems typically present the game elements via the seatback (or overhead) video systems; however, the participating passengers want to be able to conceal hidden game elements from the other participating passengers during play. If participating in a card game, for instance, each participating passenger does not want any other participating passengers to be able to view his cards. Such system shortcomings are a frequent source of passenger complaints during travel.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved multiplayer gaming system and method that provides versatile and intuitive user controls in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional vehicle information systems.